


Perhaps It's Time to Go Home

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Krypton!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: A mysterious woman crash lands on Krypton becoming a superhero looking for a place to call home. Perhaps she can find that with General Astra In-Ze.ORMy contribution to Krypton!AU day for GD Week since I am late to the party when everyone's already drunk and passed out.





	Perhaps It's Time to Go Home

Astra moved her fingers over the hologram before her, brightening the image and making the Kryptonian text larger. She then rubbed her eyes in an attempt to rid her exhaustion. Still her eyes drooped. “Perhaps it's time to go home, General,” a voice said behind her. Astra looked up from her work, feigning her surprise. Before her was a well known figure, at least, well known to her. The rest of Krypton still knew nothing of this alien woman who fell from the sky and became their hero. She called herself only Agent, hailing from a sister planet called Earth to warn the counsel of the corroded core of Krypton. The woman once admitted to Astra that she was somehow affected by Krypton’s red sun, giving her strength and abilities she never had on Earth. Astra never knew her name, even knowing this about her. She worked with Astra to convince Alura of the truth, providing the evidence needed to place new laws on how to mine resources. It slowed the corrosion of the core, and the Agent used her abilities under the red sun to clean up the pollution.

“What do I owe the pleasure of your visit tonight, Agent?” Astra asked, making one more adjustment to her document before saving the file and lifting her eyes to the superhero.

“Can’t an Earthling just call on the only Kryptonian who hasn’t looked at me without fear or disgust on their face?”

“Not this late at night,” Astra replied. “You never just… drop by.” She used a Earth term the Agent had used on a previous encounter. The Agent only smiled at this. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.”

“Not surprised, you living in the spaceship that crashed here. Why have you not found a place to reside until your vessel is repaired?”

“I don’t believe my vessel will ever be repaired. I don’t have any Kryptonian currency. I don’t feel wanted here, despite the many criminals I have helped place in Fort Rozz even if I wanted or had the skills necessary to obtain money anyway.”

“So you just wander until there is crime to fight and make half-hearted attempts to fix your ship?”

“I don’t know what else to do,” the Agent replied with a lift of her shoulders.

Astra thought for a moment. “Some of the criminals you have sought so far had bounties on their capture, did you know?” The Agent shook her head. “Since the Council know of our acquaintance, I can inquire about collecting on your behalf. Should I use the money to purchase you a room, would that suffice?”

The Agent stayed silent for a moment. “Why would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I, after all you have done to help me? Why wouldn’t we, after what you’ve done to safe a planet that seems to look down upon you?” Astra asked in return.

The Agent bit her lip as she contemplated this. “I don’t know if I can make a life here. I don’t fit in,” she admitted, insecurity on her face.

“From another who doesn’t… ‘fit in’, I suppose I cannot help you there, but I can help you in so many other ways. It is the least one can do for you. You are only one person. I know you are young and alone in this new planet, and yet you work so hard to save us who see you as merely an insect or, perhaps, a Ganzaga lizard waiting to strike. Perhaps it takes an outcast to appreciate another,” Astra states. She walked toward the Agent, expecting the woman to step back or turn away. She is not sure why she had done it. Perhaps it was the vulnerability in a woman who had remained so strong so far, or the lingering gratitude for the ways she had helped her and her planet. She placed a hand on the Agent’s cheek. “I can help you make a life here. Make… Make a family.”

The Agent swallowed, and turned away even as she seemed to snuggle into Astra’s hand. She didn’t know the last time she had been touched. Since before her crash, surely. Perhaps since before her father died, which had launched her into space looking for proof of his life’s work in the first place. “You mentioned once your niece. You said she’d like me. From what I heard, I would like her too. I would love to meet her.”

“And I would like to introduce you. We can make a life for you here, Agent.”

“We?”

“If you wish.”

There was another silence and then, “Alex.”

“Alex?”

“Um… My name. Alex. Alexandra.”

Astra’s eyes softened at this step forward the woman before her was trying to make, a step away from her space ship and her only mysterious identity on Krypton. “Alexandra. Come. You can stay in my home tonight. Tomorrow you and I can speak with Alura to find your place here.” The Agent - Alex swallowed nervously, but she nodded as she followed Astra out of the lab.


End file.
